I'm Not Going to Leave You
by sonyscreens
Summary: A small oneshot story about how Ichigo and Rukia confess their love for each other. Updated a clean version.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Sunlight filtered through the blinds into Ichigo's room. The ray found its way to the face the orange

haired boy. One eye opened to the bright light and aroused the boy. Ichigo blinked sleepily and stretched his

arms. One of his arms refused to move. Grumbling, he looked over to see why.

Curled up beside him on his arm was the smaller shinagami, Rukia. She was lying on his arm, clutching his arm and keeping her head against it. He felt his face grow hot.

One violet orb opened and focused on him. Rukia froze. She slid off the bed with a strong blush on her face. "S-sorry I-ichigo," she stammered quietly.

"It's ok." Rukia looked up at him. His usual scowl was replace by a small smile. " If it makes you feel comfortable then that's ok."

She was stunned. She had never heard Ichigo talk like this.

"Idiot! Of course I have a soft side!" he chuckled softly. Rukia went with her instinct and threw the closest object at him. But she smiled as she whipped the object, which happened to be his book.

It was a Sunday and they didn't have any homework, so Ichigo decided to laze around on a hill overlooking the city. He lay in the grass and put his hands behind his head. Nearby Rukia sat in the grass and thought about Ichigo, occasionally throwing sideways glances at him.

There was a whirling of leaves as a figure stepped into their midst. By his robes Ichigo and Rukia recognized him as a shinagami. The shinagami stepped up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! I have orders to bring back Rukia back to Soul Society. She will be replaced by another shinagami and you will be relieved of your powers." The shinagami said calmly to Ichigo. Bad mistake.

Ichigo grabbed the poor shinagami by the collar and hoisted him up. " And may I ask who ordered you?" He sneered.

The shinagami was visibly trembling and stammered out, " M-master Renji sir!" He was dropped down.

Ichigo's eyes flashed and he loomed over the dropped figure.

"Well, go tell Renji that she is not leaving and that if he comes back, I will kill him myself!"He stooped down and faced the terrified shinagami. "You got that?"

The shinagami sprang up and saluted, "Yes SIR!" He leapt back through the trees to report his answer.

Ichigo stared after him for a while and then started home. Rukia got to her feet with tears in her eyes, and followed.

She couldn't stand thinking about leaving Ichigo for possibly forever. She wanted to run up to him and grab him and never let go. But she just couldn't.

Ichigo went straight to his room and flopped down on his bed. Rukia leapt in through the window and went into the closet. She brought out a pencil and some paper and started to draw.

Ichigo watched her uninterested. Then he closed his eyes to sleep a little.

"ICHIGO!" He felt a weight on his chest and opened one eye.

"Aaaahh!! What are you doing on me?!" He yelled. Rukia was on his chest straddling him with her legs on either side of him. She gave him a confused look.

"But I'm just showing you my drawings!" she said shaking, "I mean, don't you want to see them?" She bit her lip and a tear fell.

"Alright, let's see them. "groaned Ichigo. Rukia happily shoved the papers into his face. He took them and skimmed through them. Most of them were just weird bunnies with different heads. One stood out the most.

It was a normal drawing of a male shinagami and a female one.. Ichigo admitted he was impressed. But when he looked closer he saw something…

"Rukia, who is this? " he gestured at the shinagami picture. Rukia took the picture and suddenly blushed.

"Oh um this must have slipped in there by accident!" she hid the paper behind her back.

"No I knew who that was! " Ichigo said gleefully. Rukia blushed harder. "That was," Ichigo pointed his finger at himself, "me and you!"

Rukia blushed harder (is that possible?) and she ran out of the room.

"Hey wait Rukia!" he jumped out bed and ran after her. He barged downstairs to see the door swing close. He groaned and started after the raven-haired shinagami.

Rukia cried as she ran. Her secret was out and now she was going to hear that Ichigo didn't love her. He loved Orihime, not her. Tears fell to the ground as she tried to run away from the boy who she thought didn't love her.

Her vision blurred and that's why she didn't see that she had just run into Renji.

"Ah, Rukia, you will now return to the Soul Society with me." He stroked her hair but she jerked back.

"No I'm staying here whether Ichigo loves me or not!" she cried as her fist came forward. It connected with his jaw and he stumbled back.

His eyes flashed angrily, "You love a puny human? Pathetic! I will crush him!" Renji took out a sword and ran his fingers along the edge. "Soon this blade will be filled with his blood!" he murmured almost happily.

He suddenly ran past Rukia in the direction of Ichigo's house.

"Looking for me?" Ichigo stood atop a building. He looked really angry. His sword was jabbed into the ground. He yanked it out and jumped off the edge with his blade swinging behind him.

He landed on top of Renji and kicked him to the side. He slammed into the wall with eyes burning.

He took his sword and rushed forward to meet Ichigo in a deadly duel. Their swords clashed and sparks flew from their spiritual energy.

Both men had sweat going down their faces but none of them gave up because they knew whoever won this duel would get Rukia. One would take her back to Soul Society and one would keep her in the normal world.

Rukia stood off to the side with her hands at her face like she wanted for all this to stop. Her heart level rose greatly when Ichigo was wounded. She wanted to run in but she couldn't.

Ichigo faked a slash to the neck and when Renji rose to block it, he slashed downward and caused a gash in Renji's stomach.

The other shinagami stumbled backwards, holding his stomach. Suddenly Renji smiled. "If you won't give her up, I will kill her!" Ichigo's face showed surprise for a second but it quickly turned to anger.

Renji turned and ran toward Rukia, his sword raised. "I.Will.Not.Let.You!" Ichigo roared and launched himself in his path.

Rukia shut her eyes tightly and waited for her death. Tears streamed down her face and she hurriedly wiped them away.

_Splishhh_

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing in front of her, the point of a sword jutting through his chest.

He groaned painfully and he slumped down. "Ichigo!" she cried moving forward quickly to catch him.

She laid him on the ground and checked to see if he was alive. Tears poured over his motionless form.

"See Rukia?" Renji smirked, "Never depend on these humans!" All of a sudden, he fell down onto the ground with a groan. Behind him the shinagami who they had seen earlier with his sword was dug into Renji's back.

He gave a small smile and leapt back to the Soul Society. There was a shift as Renji got up and glared daggers at Ichigo and Rukia. He jumped up and out of sight.

Rukia picked up Ichigo and started to drag him back to human form. She tried to push all the awful thoughts out of her head but they kept coming. She tripped and fell down with Ichigo on top of her. She froze. His lips were on hers.

She had always wanted to kiss him but she never did. Rukia closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, fearing that a kiss from Ichigo would never come again. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that Ichigo's eyes were wide open and stunned.

Rukia quickly pushed him off of her. They sat there looking at each other. Finally Ichigo spoke up, "So, what was the thing about whether I love you or not?" He looked at her carefully.

Rukia trembled and finally cried out, "Ichigo! I have always admired you and loved you but I never told you because I was afraid of the answer!" She took a breath, "But now I want to know the answer!"

She turned away to hide her tears. She wanted to know the answer. Rukia then promised that whatever the answer was, that she would accept it. There was still no answer from Ichigo. She turned around to see Ichigo with a big smile on his face.

"Rukia, the truth is," She braced herself. Ichigo continued, "That I have always felt the same about you, so I guess that I love you!"

Both of them felt very happy inside and they both knew that they would never look at each other the same ever again. Ichigo leaned forward and pulled Rukia close to himself. His arms wrapped themselves around Rukia and she buried her head into his chest and sighed.

Well that was it! Sorry if I got some things messed up. Now hold that face of joy with tears streaming down your face, face of contentment after reading a good story or a face of disappointment if you think I didn't do good enough, and review!


End file.
